A different beginning
by strikehead1454
Summary: this a story on the lines of the original but with different charecters and realtionships. Pairing 1 optimus and arcee 2 jack and miko
1. Chapter 1

Miko Nakadai, I am forced due to your irresponsible behaviour to put you on detention. You can take my word that you will regret this .you are on detention today, sneered Mr Cappizi the science teacher. Yeah yeah mumbled the 15 yr old exchange student from Japan under her breath. What did you say? exclaimed her teacher angrily .nothing replied Miko as she put up an innocent face. You …. The bell rang and in the confusion of all the students trying to get out ,Miko was able to slip out defying her teachers order.

Jack Darby was cycling out of school humming a song when his cell phone beeped. While trying to take it out he momentarily took his eyes of the road , when suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming fast. He then saw a cobalt blue motorcycle blaring the horn as it approached him. Jack tried to swerve out of way but his hand got stuck on the handle bike then hit him and he blacked out. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother talking to a doctor and a small brown spike at the end of the bed. Jackson Darby you gave me such a fright exclaimed his mother. His mother's eyes were red, she had been crying. You owe your life to little Rafael here who quickly rang the ambulance .you…. the door knocked and a doctor came in . Well you are making fast recovery giving jack a smile. Miss Darby I would like a word with you please , and he left the room. His mother left the room and Jack saw Rafael looking at him intently. How are you feeling now ? asked the boy with spikes that were almost as long as his palm. Feeling what a few broken bones should feel like replied Jack making an attempt at humor. You can call me Raf and … a nurse came in and announced that Raf's mother was here to pick him up. See you later replied Jack. That night as Jack slept he remembered a childhood scene when him and his twin brother, his father and mother were driving in their campervan going on a holiday. Suddenly a blue SUV appeared and rammed the car from the side. The impact sent Jack and his Mother June through the window as the van rolled and caught fire. The blue SUV drove away leaving jack and his mother stranded and jack's father and twin still inside the burning car . It was a trucker who rescued jack them but it was too late for jack's father and twin. After this incident Jack and his mother moved to Jasper Nevada in an effort to forget the incident and start a new life.

2 MONTHS LATER

Jack was walking down from school to his workplace at K O burgers. Today had been his first day of school after a long time. As Jack entered his boss met him , I will not cut you any slack for your accident . All your leave has finished so justify to me why I chose keeping you instead of replacing you with somebody else. Jack nodded as proceeded to his duties. "Welcome to KO Drive-In where every patty's a knock-out. May I take your order?" Jack Darby asked in a bored expression.

The customer gave his order then taunted him 'How do I get an awesome job like yours?' momentarily jack was angry but he regained his composure and replied

"So that's two we're-not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite me!" as he packed the customer's burger.

"_WHATCHA SAY " asked the now visibly angry customer_

"$5.59, sir. At the window," Jack gritted.

The customer pulled the old 'dine-and-ditch' trick where he grabs the food without bothering to pay for it. "HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Jack as the car sped off.

Disgusted and angry Jack completed his shift and stepped out in a huff


	2. a different beginning Chapter 2

**School started again and I am now one of the boarders. One of my friend suggested my joining this site, I dedicate this chapter to him .So from now on it might take some more time to update. Once again I own nothing. Please review or follow or fave. **

**ENJOY **

…. Jack was looking around for one particular girl in a biking suit who was sitting on a cobalt bike in the parking lot with her back towards him. Even without seeing the girl he could make out that the girl was uncommonly beautiful and even the bike was something special.

When Jack couldn't find the girl he turned his attention to the bike instead. He noticed the bike was of the peculiar colour of blue that the bike that caused his accident was. The bike was exuding pure sex appeal **(in the eyes of a fellow author. Fully agree)**, Jack walked to the bike and stood there staring at the bike for a full minute before walking up to touch it. As soon as Jack put his finger tips to the fuel tank, he felt a sudden feeling of warmth and a certain familiarity of the touch he couldn't place. Jack then had a spontaneous urge to sit on the bike. Jack flipped his legs over and sat comfortably. A sigh escaped his lips, where have you been my whole life beautiful?

Arcee was ambling around town trying to reason with herself that the death of her partners were not her mistakes, logically she couldn't have done anything but that nagging feeling that she could have saved them kept coming back. She suddenly noticed 2 purple cars had been following her for the past 10 minutes. 'Scrap…. Arcee to base backup required' with these words she suddenly took off with an impressive display of acceleration and vanished. Arcee then pulled into the parking lot of a building she did a circle around . Once Arcee stopped she checked her mirrors to check if anyone was looking and then….. the rider of the bike vanished. Arcee went into recharge to avoid detection but was awakened when Jack touched her. There was something familiar about the boy, so she let him be for now trying to place where she had seen him.

A giggle followed by a question "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" startled Jack.

He turned around and saw Sierra standing there. Jack felt his cheeks becoming a deep tomato red as he stammered "My motorcycle? No! I-I mean, yes! Yes! It's mine! But I'm not talking to it,"

"How are things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack offered.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked Jack, wondering how a nobody could know her name.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Jack introduced himself

Arcee took a moment to think and then a small doubt tugged at her heart.

Could he be …

Numerous bright lights blinded Jack, and Sierra"

Come on, smooth operator. Wrap it up," Arcee gritted as she saw trouble looming.

. This was followed by the sound of roaring engines, screams and screeching tires. The roaring engines came from the purple cars that were racing towards them

"Scrap!" Arcee suddenly cursed.

. The screams came from Sierra . The screeching tires came from Arcee as she suddenly took off. Jack let out a yell of surprise as he tried to hang on. Jack gripped the handle bars so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Even when the bike was on both wheels and with the 2 cars on their tail.

"Do not let go," Arcee instructed the teenager and then accelerated to her full power.

Jack was about to ask "Who said that" when he was suddenly pulled back due to the acceleration.

'What did you ask' asked Arcee, 'Nothing' replied Jack in a voice that he barely recognised as his own.

Suddenly, they heard the revving of another car. Jack turned around and saw a yellow-and-black striped Urbana 500 approaching the Decepticon drones. He smashed into them both and they began fighting on the road. Jack was amazed.

Just how many vehicles like Arcee are there?

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family," Arcee said with a smile on her face.

Arcee and Jack continued racing down the highway with Bumblebee trying to keep the drones off their tails. However, they soon found another problem. Roadwork was blocking the highway in front of them. Jack glanced at the road. 'Now what' he couldn't help but think.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jack shouted as Arcee began to swerve.

"WHOA!" Jack cried as Arcee jumped over the guardrails.

Arcee landed on the hill on her back wheel before falling onto both wheels. When she jumped into the drainage canal underneath, she inwardly cursed as she saw another boy standing there…staring at them…with his jaw and controller dropped.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped.

"You have no idea," Jack and remarked as they hopped off.

"Hey, Raf," Jack greeted shakily.

"Hey, Jack" Raf waved back.

Raf, due to his genius, had skipped a couple of grades and was a freshman and Jack was the first person he befriended after the accident and they often hung out together. So that's how they knew each other.

"Trouble," Jack grumbled.

The two cars were racing towards the four of them. Immediately, Jack pushed Raf behind him. Before they touched the ground, however, the cars transformed into…robots. Jack and Raf gaped at the sight. They gaped even more when they turned around and saw that Arcee had transformed into a robot as well.

"This ends here, 'Cons," she decreed as she stood ready to beat the scrap out of them.

Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, Jack and Raf ran out of the firing line. They stood by the drain and watched in amazement as Arcee knocked down one drone and began fighting another.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Jack guessed.

"Or the other way around," Raf added with a shrug.

"This…is…for…Cliff!" Arcee grunted as she pounded the drone.

Jack and Raf immediately cringed when they noticed that, for some reason, Arcee was letting some sort of desire for revenge get the best of her. They had witnessed this enough times – both in movies AND real life – to know that it never ends well. They turned out to be right when the drone knocked Arcee back…and she didn't get up. Jack gasped and went to race towards her. But Raf somehow held him back.

He didn't need to do anything. She got up eventually…and Bumblebee joined the fight. During the fight, however, Bumblebee stepped on something, causing it to crumble underneath his feet. When Bumblebee lifted his foot, he noticed it was the remote-controlled car Raf was playing with before they crashed into his life.

"Sorry," Bumblebee bleeped.

"It's OK. Really," Raf reassured the young scout, surprising himself, and Jack with the fact that he could understand his bleeps.

"Oh my God!" Raf gasped as he saw Bumblebee get attacked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The drones turned at the source of the voice. So did Arcee and Bumblebee. All four of them turned towards Jack and Raf. Raf was the one who yelled. Instantly, the two drones pointed their plasma cannons at the three of them. After all, they live by the rule that no one lives to tell the tale if they can help it. Humans are no exception.

"Please?" Raf added weakly.

"Bad call," Jack remarked.

"Come on! COME ON!" Arcee yelled as the 2 of them began running.

They raced towards the nearest drain with one of the drones chasing after them. Jack helped Raf into the drain and pushed him to continue running. Jack followed and the 2 of them raced further into the drain. The drone reached his hand inside eager to grab them.

"KEEP MOVING!" Jack cried.

When the hand was inches away from them, the drone was suddenly pulled away from them. They heard the sound of the drone being beat up before Bumblebee's face greeted their sights.

"Keep moving," he bleeped to them.

"Thank you," Raf thanked.

"You're welcome," Bumblebee nodded before walking off.

"Don't look back," Jack told Raf as he led him, away.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked Jack nervously.

"No idea," Jack shook his head.

"And I'm not sure I wanna find out," Jack remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have tried my best to rectify the problems with the punctuation marks. Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing, apart from the idea. Review follow or fave**

**ENJOY**

Arcee reached the base in a thoughtful mood .She had said she wanted some time alone. Arcee then activated her hologram Sadie and then followed Jack till he reached home. From all angles he looked like the average teenager with average problems and no suspicion of anything being out of the then the manner in which he reacted was familiar and then she remembered, he reminded her of Optimus . Arcee was about to deactivate her hologram when she spotted a familiar red and blue Peterbilt 932 truck.' Well this is going to be interesting.' Optimus had been interested in the report of their recent engagement, and when he learned that his spark mate was the main target…well, needless to say, he flipped out and not seeing her at base worried him even more.

He immediately ordered her to follow him to base .

…**.AT THE BASE…..**

"Are you hurt?" Optimus asked.

"You would have felt it if I got injured," Arcee reminded him, causing Optimus to sigh in relief, knowing that she was right, "But the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I was distracted by the humans!"

"Humans?" Optimus repeated in surprise as Bumblebee bleeped clarification to him, "Two boys "

"I guess a second one caught us in action," Arcee shrugged, "I don't know! Was a little busy at the time!"

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as an ally could be a grave risk," Optimus pointed out, "Tomorrow, we shall bring them to base."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Arcee asked, "They witnessed enough horror today. They shouldn't have to be dragged into a war."

"The Decepticons know of their existence, Arcee. Leaving them unguarded is too dangerous," Optimus told her.

But he knew that she had more to say. But she didn't want to say it with everyone else in the room. Ratchet seems to have caught on to the need of secrecy as he turned to face Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were eager to hear what else Arcee had to say. They didn't seem to notice that the two spark mates want to be alone.

"Why don't you lugnuts make yourselves useful and help me move some equipment around?" Ratchet suggested as he dragged Bulkhead and Bumblebee down the hallway, ignoring their moans of protests.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Optimus asked gently as he knelt before her.

"A human strangely reminded me of you."

"His touch also felt familiar" was all Arcee said.

"I do not understand" Optimus confessed,

"He felt like a long lost friend , and his behavior reminded me of you." Arcee blurted.

"What?" exclaimed Optimus now sitting upright.

"I felt like I suddenly had my sparkmate close to me but since you weren't there I don't know how this is possible "exclaimed Arcee sitting down.

Arcee was lost in deep thought when Optimus lightly touched her startling her."you should go recharge now. Today has been a taxing day on our nerves today." Optimus followed Arcee till her room , tucked her in and then left for a reconnaissance drive to check on the person Arcee mentioned.

As Optimus was driving closer to the sight of battle he spied on a young boy cycling along . Optimus switched on his hologram and stopped the truck in front as if meaning to ask for directions.

Jack was cycling by trying to piece together the events of the day and trying to figure out what he had seen. Jack then noticed that a truck had stopped in front of him. The driver had stepped out as if to stretch his legs and for some directions .

Optimus 's hologram had not yet fully exited when suddenly explosions shook the building s beside them. Then 2 purple vehicles emerged from the smoke firing what looked like tracer bullets except they were much larger than normal.

"get in" Optimus shouted at Jack. Jack immediately complied and they sped off.

_**To be continued**_

**Thought I could squeeze a short one before school. Review, follow or fave.**

**Today is going to be my first night in the hostel, Ragging continues for one week so no phone or tablet till then , which means that no more updates for a while.**


End file.
